harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hedwig
|Death = 27 July 1997 England |Species = Snowy owl |Loyalty = Harry Potter }}Hedwig (d. 27 July 1997) was Harry Potter's pet snowy owl. Hedwig was eleventh birthday present for Harry and she became a close companion for Harry and a deliverer of mail. Hedwig was killed while saving Harry at the Battle of the Seven Potters in the Second Wizarding War. Biography Adoption Hedwig was brought from Eeylops Owl Emporium on 31 July 1991 by Rubeus Hagrid. She was a birthday present for Harry Potter from Hagrid, who was worried that the Dursley family never brought Harry any proper presents. When they left the shop, Hedwig was in a large cage, sleeping with her head under her wing. Harry later gave her the name Hedwig when he found it in a book, A History of Magic. When staying at Privet Drive that summer, she was let out of her cage and she kept bringing back dead mice. Harry took Hedwig to Hogwarts School when he began the first year in September 1991. In the first few days that Harry had attended the school, Hedwig had not given him any post but she went to the Great Hall a few times to nibble Harry's ear and eat toast before going to sleep in the Owlery. The first Friday, she gave Harry a letter from Hagrid inviting him to have dinner and a chat that afternoon. Harry gave her a note to give back to Hagrid to accept. In spring, Hedwig took Harry a note from Hagrid to tell him that the dragon egg he had was hatching. Harry used her to send a letter to Charlie Weasley about the egg, and he gave her a letter to take back to Harry. During the summer of 1992, Vernon Dursley would not give Harry permission to let Hedwig out of her cage because he wanted to cut Harry's communication to the wizarding world. Harry thought that Hedwig was the only proof he had that the wizarding world was not a dream, because Vernon had locked up everything else that he had from school. Hedwig was padlocked in her cage, but because she found it boring, she kept hooting and annoying Vernon who wanted her to go for good if she would not stop. However, one evening when Hedwig was sleeping, Dobby spoke to Harry in the bedroom and she was woken up when Dobby was screaming. Vernon locked Harry in the bedroom for days when Dobby had later ruined an important business dinner but a few days later, Harry and Hedwig were woken up by Fred, George and Ron in the Ford Anglia. Hedwig knew they had to be silent and not wake Vernon up, and she stayed still. However, when Harry had gotten luggage together and was getting the car, she screeched because he had forgotten her. That woke Vernon up, and Harry had to run back and get her to pass to Ron. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage for the first time since June when they drove to The Burrow, and she glided next to the car. For the first day back at Hogwarts School, Harry and Ron were late to getting the train because Dobby blocked the entrance. Harry's trolley that was carrying Hedwig in her cage hit the wall and fell. Hedwig began frantically screeching and Ron had to run to get her up. The crowd surrounding the scene were muttering about how cruel it was to Hedwig, who continued screeching. Harry and Ron took the Ford Anglia to school instead, and Harry put Hedwig in the car. It was a tiring, long day for her that ended when they crashed the car into the Whomping Willow that then nearly killed them. Even days later, Hedwig was angry at Harry about what happened. Appearance Notes and sources Category:Pets Category:Owls Category:Characters